His Master Feverish
by Sinful-Desire-x
Summary: Grell's plan to seduce his Sebby-chan takes an unexpected turn when the demon's young master accidentally gets caught in the cross-fire. Yaoi, SebasCiel, one sided SebasGrell.


**Title: **_His Master; Feverish._**  
>Rating: <strong>_M. _**  
>Summery: <strong>_Grell's plan to seduce his Sebby-chan takes an unexpected turn when the demon's young master accidentally gets caught in the cross-fire. Yaoi, SebasCiel, one sided SebasGrell._**  
>Warnings: <strong>_Yaoi, MxM, Probable OOC, Smut_**  
>Fiction Note: <strong>_This fiction was purely a result of boredom. I will admit that I just decided I wanted to try a Kuroshitsuji fiction and spent a few minutes on a plot and let my fingers do the rest. Fiction is un-beta'd, but if anyone would like to apply for the job, they are welcome. _

_..  
>..<em>

**H **i s** M **a s t e r ;** F **e v e r i s h . . .

**G**rell Sutcliffe thought he had the perfect plan. He would finally seduce Sebastian into his arms with his charms, and a secret ingredient in his tea. All he needed now was to have his glorious Sebastian on his own for a period of time, without his annoying brat of a master.

This part, was easier said than done. But after skilfully laying his trap having the Phantomhive's fiancée distract him with a picnic, convincing the annoying girl that she needed to talk to Ciel about some trivial matter on their engagement, Grell had his prize in sight. Sebastian was soon dismissed and stumbled upon the small table Grell had set out for them both, complete with romantic red rose as the centrepiece.

"Oh Sebby!" his over-exuberant voice called as the dark male approached his table. "You look positively tired! How about I take care of you with a nice warm cup of tea~!" Grell practically sang towards the other male, who's only response was a slight quirk of an elegant eyebrow. Grell felt like melting, that one simple move from the sexy man had him swooning and instantly attaching himself to the demon's arm, looking up at him with adoration close to a puppies.

With a sigh of resignation, knowing full well Grell would not stop, Sebastian yielded, slipping his arm elegantly from the redheads grasp and taking a seat at the small table. Grell's eyes lit up and he licked his lips at how close he was to tasting his love. Skipping to the table, ignoring the bored and uninterested look his companion was sporting, Grell poured his sweet smelling tea into two cups, placing them in front of the demon with flourish, causing a little to spill and Sebastian to wrinkle his nose in distaste at Grell's poor serving etiquette.

If Sebastian noticed Grell's abnormal stare towards him, he didn't pay no heed. Instead unfolding his hands from his lap to take the cup, still as silent as ever. It was driving Grell wild, the anticipation and how dark and broody the man seemed to be behaving today.

But as luck would have it, the brat chose the moment Sebastian was about to put his hands around the small china cup to appear, huffing and stopping his foot, leaving a crying Elizabeth in his wake. The young Earl took a small glance at the scene, Sebastian having stood as his young master appeared, a slight smirk curving his lips.

"Ah, good, you have tea prepared. I could use a cup right now." Ciel's voice was harsh and clearly annoyed, and in the split second Sebastian and Grell took to realise what was happening, neither had the chance to stop the young Earl.

"Young Master, I-"

"No! You'll ruin everything~!"

But it was too late, the warm liquid had already touched the Phantomhive's lips, a large swallow trying to calm his nerves. It seemed the Earl was unimpressed as he places his cup down. "Sebastian, this is disgusting! How dare you serve me such filth!" he hisses, already agitated and this... this... _monstrosity _posing as tea did not help the young male's mood at all.

A small bow from Sebastian and a simple sentence is what worried the Earl first. "I did not prepare that tea Young Master, Sir Grell did." He replies smoothly and politely. "I apologise, I should have not been so slow in stopping you from having to taste such unworthy liquid."

Grell pouts, crossing his arms, "Hey! There is nothing wrong with it!" he sulks before flinching lightly. "Oh my! Is that the time! I really must go!" the excuse was sudden, surprising both the other males as Grell blew a kiss to Sebastian and jumped high into the air, disappearing into the treetops.

Ciel turned to his butler, opening his mouth to ask if the dark haired man had any clue as to what that was about when he was stopped short. A sudden wave of dizziness taking over his form as he slumped to the ground on his knees, his body shaking lightly.

Sebastian was next to him in an instant, lifting the slender body carefully, "Bocchan, what is wrong?" the demon would admit that he was worried. He did not like the way his master suddenly fell, and what was worse is as Ciel's head fell against his chest, he could feel a rising fever in his young master's body. From what he knew of humans, this was not normal. _What had Grell put in the tea?_

All Sebastian knew right now, is that he needed to get his master home and fast.

.  
>.<p>

Once he had Ciel back home, he laid the unconscious young man on the bed, undressing him of his clothes to try and cool his body, bathing him in a cool cloth, brushing it over his skin. He didn't remove his master's underwear, leaving him with some dignity. But it was as he ran the cloth over Ciel's pale abdomen that he heard the first groan. This intrigued Sebastian, and on further inspection, he noticed the bulge in the younger's neither regions.

That was when it hit him.

What Grell had put in the tea.

_Aphrodisiac._

A seemingly powerful one at that. Sebastian found himself smirking a little at the epiphany, after all, how intriguing would it be to see his master succumb to the drugs in his system? Sebastian didn't consider himself much of a sadist, but he was but a demon, he did have a few little kinks.

It was then the Phantomhive began to stir, his eyes flickering and small pants and groans slipping past his lips, fingers clutching tightly at crisp white sheets.

When the young male finally opened his eyes – the eye-patch having been discarded by Sebastian with the rest of his clothes – they were glazed and unfocused as an intensely warm feeling spread through his body, causing Ciel to feel his limbs as heavy. He managed to look at Sebastian, his mind foggily wording a sentence.

"S..Sebas..tian...!" the words were panted out, muffled by a pleasured moan as the young master attempted to sit up, causing the fabric of his underwear to rub on his steadily aching member.

The demon his a smirk, bowing his head lightly. "Young master, is something wrong" he asks, his gloved hand moving to rest on a slender thigh.

The simple touch sent jolts of electricity through the boy's body, making him whimper in longing, unable to control it. "M..more.."

Sebastian was more than surprised, and his hand remained where it was, unmoving. Ciel knitted his brows in discomfort, gripping harder on the sheets, his knuckles steadily taking on a white colour. "S..Sebastian!" the name was said firmly, if not a little breathless, and it had the demon licking his lips. The delicious sounds his master was making were surely sin itself. But he was not moving. He wanted to see how far this would go. He could feel the fever in his master not letting up, but he would fix it before it caused any damage to the younger male.

"Bocchan, what is it you want me to do?" he asks, trying to keep his voice light and innocent. A slightly harder task when his master's groans were piercing through him, setting a primal part of him alights.

"I..I.. Ah!... S..Something! D...Do anything!" the younger pants between groans, his body writhing on the bed near the demon.

Sebastian was cracking, he knew he was. And it was with thankful praise when he heard his little master's next words.

"I...I order you... M...Make this.. feeling.. St..op.."

Sebastian licked his lips slowly, crawling over his master. After all, it was an order, it would be a disgrace is a butler to the Phantomhive's couldn't perform a simple task.

With his lips descending on his master's, Ciel let out a wanton groan, his fingers removing themselves from the sheets to thread through inky black locks, gripping firmly as he arches his back, pressing his body against the others, groaning heatedly at the contact. Perhaps if Ciel had been in the right state of mind, he would have been mortified at his actions, but as it were, the aphrodisiac was playing with his mind, making him a puppet to the pleasure he was receiving from every little touch.

Sebastian let a barely audible groan fall from his lips to be swallowed by his master's hungry and inexperienced lips. Sebastian shuddered lightly, that was right; his master was barely sixteen, and due to the need for his revenge he hadn't partaken in any sexual activities... making Sebastian to be the first to bury himself in the virgin heat. If ever there was a hunger to come close to that of wanting Ciel's soul; this was surely it.

His hands sliding along the younger male's sides had Ciel arching and breaking the kiss with a needy moan.

"Pl..please... Hu..hurry... up.."

And Sebastian couldn't agree more as he let his hands find their way to his master's last item of clothing, peeling the damn from sweat fabric from slim pale legs, discarding them on the floor.

Ciel felt Sebastian pull away slightly and whimpered, his hands tightening in Sebastian's hair, trying to pull him back down. Sebastian shook his head with a small smirk, cupping the Earl's cheek with a gloved hand. "Patience Bocchan." Was all that passed his lips as he lifts the gloved hand to his mouth, slipping the glove off with his teeth, allowing his skin to now touch the flushed paleness of his master's. The heat was indeed high, and he could feel the small tremors flowing through the young man's body.

Sebastian would have loved for this to go slower, for him to have had the patience to tease and learn his master's weak spots, but as it was, the sounds were driving him insane, and it was hard enough not to just pound his hardened member into the tight heat as it was.

As lips descended on Ciel's neck, the younger man let out louder moans, felling the demon's hand ghost over his weeping manhood before a finger rubbed his puckered entrance, the sweat covering the Phantomhive's body helping Sebastian ease his finger into him easily and the tightness that surrounded him made the demon groan against a pale neck, sending shockwaves of pleasure along the young Earl's spine.

As he worked his finger into the younger man, Sebastian could feel his engorged member twitching in the confines of his trousers, forcing him to become more impatient, slipping two more fingers in without warning, causing Ciel to scream out and arch his back off the bed.

It hurt, but the pleasure thanks to the aphrodisiac overshadowed everything as the Earl moves his hips down onto Sebastian's long fingers. It helped also that in that first move, Sebastian had struck something inside him that had made him see stars, his hot cum spurting out in ribbons over his butler's hand, but his member staying prominent and hard despite the release.

Sebastian kept his fingers moving as his master writhed on the bed, gasping and panting for breath, a whispered mantra of the demon's name falling from pinkened lips.

It wasn't long before Sebastain deemed Ciel stretched enough, his hunger for the Earl's body overriding his senses, making him want more than he thought he ever had before in his eternal life. Ciel for his part whimpered at the loss of the fingers, his own hand boldly moving down his body to replace them before being blocked by the demon.

"Young Master, please be patient.." Sebastian said, unzipping his dress pants and freeing his painful erection. He noticed the shocked look from his master at his rather large size, but the look was soon replaced by lust and need as Ciel pushed his hips closer to his butler's cock, searching for what his body was in anticipation for.

Sebastian ran his hand along his member, spreading the leaking precum along the head to help a little. It was a shame that he wasn't prepared, but he would make do with this and sweat. Lowering himself to his master's puckered and twitching entrance, Sebastian pushed himself slowly inside, a hand on the back of Ciel's knee, holding it up and spreading his legs more, giving him more access to go deeper.

He was pleasantly surprised to hear Ciel call out for more after only a few seconds, the pain it seemed not winning over the drugs in his system.

And so Sebastian complied, pulling himself almost completely out before delving completely into the hot, tight heat, causing the Phantomhive to scream out in intense pleasure and the demon to grunt with his own pleasure. The bed was starting to hit the wall with the force Sebastian was putting behind his thrust, the rhythmic pounding against the wall matching the sound of slick skin hitting skin.

For the demon it was euphoria, of all the people he had slept with, something about his young master felt so much better, the dark butler was not in a position to acknowledge why, but he didn't care, all that mattered to him now was his master's pleasured screams and his own pleasure coursing through his veins.

It was when Sebastian could feel himself getting closer to the edge that he took Ciel's lips in a passionate kiss, hitting his prostate directly and swallowing the screams from his master's lips as Ciel comes heavily between their bodies, coating his own chest and stomach in his seed.

And for Sebastian, who thought the pleasure couldn't get any better, he was pleasantly surprised as the muscles around his member start to contract, forcing him into his orgasm, his whole body going rigid as he breaks the kiss with his master, panting heavily in his after-shocks.

When Sebastian calmed his breathing, he pulled out, glancing down at his young master. He let a soft smile grace his lips when he saw the young Earl had fallen asleep, his dark eyelashes resting in stark contrast to pale cheeks, his hands laying limply either side of his head as his lips parted slightly with each breath he took.

Sebastian, now fully composed, adjusts his clothes and stands, taking the cloth from before to clean his young master as best as he could. Covering him in the cool blankets and closing the curtains in the room.

It was indeed an interesting and pleasurable experience.

And Sebastian would need to see Grell soon.

He wanted to know where he could get some more of that Aphrodisiac.

_.  
>.<em>

**Author's Note: **_So, this was my first attempt at a Kuroshitsuji story, and I feel I did... okay, a little rushed but honestly I didn't plan for this to me bore than what it is, it was just a test to see how well I could write this fandom.  
>But let me know what you thought! <em>


End file.
